It's Complicated
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Sister fic to my one-shot, Crossing Lines. how the Blaise/Harry/Draco thing came to being, and what happens after.HPBZDM, HGSS


**This is a prequel, sister fic to my other story, Crossing lines, and I'm hoping you like! [don't forget to review!]**

As Harry flew around in the air, alone and distracted, his mind began to wonder…

Harry Potter hated, at that moment, only two things about himself;

One, he hated his body in a whole; he was too short, too petite, too slim… he looked too much like a fucking girl!

It really didn't help the teasing that he was gay…

_~Flash back~_

_Harry looked nervously at Ginny. He didn't know how to do this, but it had to be done. He loved the girl, but not in the way she loved him…_

"_Harry." She started, whining for the umpteenth time, "why? You know Ron wont mind us dating, so why? I know-"_

"_Ginny, I'm gay!" he hissed, deciding that fast and blunt was the way to go._

_For a second the younger girl was silent, and then she gave a hysterical, triumphant shout. "I was right! Yes! 'Moinie, owes me ten gallons! Yes!" _

_Harry, to put it mildly, was shocked._

"_Huh?" he said stupidly._

"_Oh Harry why didn't you just tell me? I would have given up ages ago then!" she prated on, smiling and looking smug._

"_You're not mad?" he asked tentatively._

"_Why would I be mad?" she asked, a blank look on her face for a second. Then realization dawned. "Oh I forgot, yeah, wizards aren't like muggels, being gay is totally alright." _

"_It is?" _

"_Yip, I mean, why make a fuss when wizards can get preggers just like girls."_

_That made Harry fell off the chair he had been sitting on, but Ginny ignored him, caring on. "in our world, gay marriage is okay. As is threesome relationships and incest. We really don't care much like those idiot muggels."_

_Harry, due to an overload of information, stress of the tournament and nerves, promptly passed out…_

_~end flash back~_

Harry grumbled as he dodged a practice bludger; he then scowled as his pants road down, revealing frilly lace panties… okay, so the gay thing wasn't the only thing that got him teased for being a 'girl'…

The other thing Harry hated at the moment, was his mind; the stupid thing should not be hopping onto the gossip train that at the moment, which was fixated on the latest relationship wow factor – aka, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini - but his mind also wouldn't let up on the wet dreams he was having about said relationship wow factor…

Stupid mind.

Harry, deciding he wasn't going to be able to focus on staying on his broom when he was distracted with images of the two gorgeous men, that he better get to the shower rooms.

Harry grumbled to his mind as it supplied him with vivid images of the Ice Prince of Slytherin and the pretty boy Italian, was not focusing when he entered the shower room, so he was surprised when he walked into someone and found himself on the floor.

He was about to apologize, but it stuck in his throat as he glanced up... well, more like gazed lustfully at the bare long, tanned legs, the sharp hips that jutted out of the miniscule towel that showed a perfect V and a flat defined stomach that led to a perfect chest that went up to a long slender throat… leading up to the high cheeked, strong chinned, gorgeous face of the Slytherin pretty boy, Blaise Zabini… yeah he was hooked.

Dark eyes looked down at the blushing Harry.

Harry scrambled up, stammering apologies and backing away-

Right into a warm body.

Harry spun around and gulped; before him was the pale skinned, fair haired hunk of Slytherin, the Ice Prince himself. Who was at that moment completely naked.

Harry felt his eyes widen and a blush stain his cheeks.

He did the only logical thing that came to mind.

He fled.

~888~

Draco Malfoy smirked as the small form of Harry Potter fled the shower rooms; he sauntered over to his beloved Blaise and pulled the scarcely covered male to his slightly taller form, running his lips over well defined cheeks.

"Love, I think the Gryffindor golden boy has a crush on you." He whispered as the towel – more like dishcloth – fell to the floor, letting their impressive arousals brush together.

"Oh?" a cultured Italian whisper breathed over his neck. "From where I was standing, Potter has a crush on you…"

"Hmmm, whatever shall we do?"

"I have an idea…"

**What do you think? Short I know, but I didn't what to do this as a one-shot…[I like it] (did you have to add incest?) [oooh! Twincest!] My thoughts exactly! [Yay]**

**Lisa. Karaji, Aku-chi!**


End file.
